


Here's to Us

by thesinglesnaredrum



Category: My Chemical Romance, bands - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesinglesnaredrum/pseuds/thesinglesnaredrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the one year anniversery of Frank and Gee's relationship. But how will things work out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's to Us

It wasn’t just an average day for Gerard and Frank. Today was the one year anniversary of them being together. Gerard was pacing back in forth in their bedroom. “ Oh no!” he thought. “What if Frank forgot? What if he doesn’t really love me? What if…”  
At that moment, he heard the sound of keys and the front door opening. He rushed into the living room, tackling Frank in a tight embrace. “Welcome home.”, he sighed, burying his head in Frank’s jacket. “Happy Anniversary!” Frank said, returning the hug. Gerard got that feeling, the one he always got when Frank showed him any sign of affection.  
Of course, he knew that Frank loved him, but he was so nervous he was a failure. He had always been bullied, by friends, by family, by strangers, by… well, everyone. Frank was the first and only one to love him for who he was, besides Mikey. But that was different. He only got that feeling around him.  
Gee was lost in his thoughts, when Frank pulled him out of it. “Hey Gee, I’ll be right back. I’m gonna change out of this into something… more comfortable.” Frank said. Gee looked at his current outfit. Frank was wearing dress pants and a button-up denim shirt. “Oh, o-okay, Frank.” Gee said.  
What did he mean by more comfortable? A pair of jeans and a hoodie? Or, was it something else? The question was pushed away, when Frank came back in a pair of shorts, showing his pale legs, and a Led Zeppelin tee. “So, um…” Gee was distracted by his pale legs, a sight new to his eyes, since Frank always wore jeans.  
“Hey, don’t be so nervous. I love you, you know that, right?” Frank lifted up Gerard’s chin, so their eyes met. A small sigh of “I know”, was all he could manage as Frank leaned in to kiss him. He let out a small gasp. Frank had kissed him before, but never… never as affectionately as this.  
“Whoa, Frank, what was that?” he said gasping for air. “That, my love, was a Happy Anniversary gift.” said Frank as he drew in for another kiss. His hands started to slide down Gee’s body, his face, his neck, his chest, down to his waist. “Hey,” Gee said, “You, um, think we should head to the bedroom?” The question gains the response of a small sigh, and a raised eyebrow from Frank.  
“Oh, uh, sure, i guess.” he replies. “You know, we don’t have to, if you don’t want to.” Gee says. But Frank is already standing by the doorway, showing the old, shy Frank from the archives of his memory. Frank jumps onto the bed, giggling and showing his inner 8-year-old. Gerard sat down next to him, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, and pulled Frank into a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around Frank’s shoulders.  
“Happy Anniversary,Gee.” is all that Frank manages to say before falling asleep. “Happy Anniversary, Frankie.” Gee said, before falling asleep himself.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later on, the next morning, Frank woke up, noticing that Gerard wasn’t in the room, so he got up, and walked into the kitchen. He found Gee with two glasses of champagne. Handing one to Frank, he said, “Here’s to us!” And clinking glasses, they shared that special moment of their relationship, that they would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic, so if you could leave some feedback, that would be fantastic!
> 
> -snaredrum


End file.
